


A Chance Meeting

by MetatheGamer



Series: Sealed Dreamer [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfiction, Sealed Dreamer, Sealed Siblings Ending (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetatheGamer/pseuds/MetatheGamer
Summary: Hornet shares a dream with another bug, who knows more about the situation than they let on.
Series: Sealed Dreamer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Void speech aka how vessels "talk" will be the italics in quotation marks. actual thoughts will be just italicized.

Every time.

Every time Hornet nodded off, she would see a bug making their way through Hallownest. Whether a traveler, a warrior, or an uninfected local, she had not yet seen the same bug twice. She was watching from afar, powerless to keep these bugs from desecrating Hallownest. Very frustrating.  
At least, until she met the vessel.

Even from the start, Hornet could tell this time, things were very different. The first thing she noticed, it was like she was there, herself, in the City of Tears. But something was off. Nothing, from the sound of the rain to the general looks of the City, was quite like how she remembered. Then, a change happened. Hardly noticeable, but everything seemed right somehow.

A voice, like none she'd heard before, rang softly, yet clearly through the room. _"Who are you, dreamer?"_

Hornet was startled, to say the least. She instinctively went on high alert, moving to draw her needle only to find that it had vanished. Hornet quickly looked around for her weapon, and her eyes fell on a tall vessel across the room, looking out a large window at the city.

_"You are a dreamer, I presume?"_ The voice...no, the vessel took on a more inquisitive tone, thought their back was still to her.   
"No. I am Hornet, heir to Deepnest." Hornet answered, which seemed to surprise the vessel.  
 _"Deepnest? Where Herrah resides?"_ They turned, looking at her over their shoulder. Hornet nodded, this vessel hadn't heard what had happened to her mother. It was necessary, but that didn't make her death any less painful. The vessel seemed even more interested, turning to face her. Something was off about their eyes, but it was too subtle to see from where she was. Hornet began walking towards the vessel, still a bit....mystified by what was happening right now.  
 _"You do not look like one of the spiders..."_  
"I am only half-spider."  
 _"That makes sense."_ Now she could see it, their eyes had a dim orange glow, as if within they held...  
"The Radiance....but how? That moth is sealed within Ghost..."

_"The will of higher beings, the power of higher beings, is....difficult to comprehend, much less to explain."_


End file.
